


Correcting the Past: Part 1

by DivineBlackDragon



Series: A Stupidly Cliche Percy Jackson Time Travel Series [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, And then there's a play in there somewhere, Bad Writing, Gen, Good Luke Castellan, Luke is redeemed, Minor Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, OOC gods, Oops, Sally is a badass, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Wow my younger self was a sarcastic little shit, at the first two chapters, bad plotline, because i started writing in 1st person, in a cliche way of course, it gets really sarcastic at the end, no seriously back then i was a really bad writer, not edited, only posted cause of the more interesting sequel that’s still ongoing, really cliche, thats percy’s Fault, the third chapter and on is okay, two of almost every character, you may cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14094957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivineBlackDragon/pseuds/DivineBlackDragon
Summary: A commotion in camp leads to the visit of future demigods, gods, and satyrs, along with all their past selves. When the past meets future, the timeline begins to change...(Or: my cringe-worthy first published fanfic that really only gets kinda good towards the end...or maybe not until Part 2...)FUTURE CHARACTERS ARE FROM A WORLD CANON-COMPLIANT UP TO BEFORE THE ENDING OF BLOOD OF OLYMPUS.(Cross-posted on Wattpad. The only reason this is being cross-posted is because the sequel contains a slightly better quality plot line and writing. Read at your own risk.)





	1. Party Ponies & Death Breath Never Wears Green

**Author's Note:**

> This work may have slight inconsistencies and differences from the version on Wattpad. This is because editing is a thing, and I’m cross posting this years after I wrote this, so it’s pretty bad.
> 
> Don’t Own. I am not profiting off of this work in any way. Rights go to Rick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few demigods travel through time.

(Percy's 3rd day at camp half blood)

 

It was a regular summer night for camp half-blood, and the dining pavilion was filled with campers, like always. Chiron was up front reading the announcements, like always.  None of the residents of camp half-blood were expecting anything odd that night, or nothing remotely life changing.

"As you know campers, tomorrow is the day for capture the flag. I suggest the Athena and Ares cabin get everyone one each side ready. The-" Chiron had not been able to finish the announcements because obviously, (and suddenly) there was a flash, as votex opened in front of the pavillion. Four teenage demigods tumbled out, ones that were somehow familiar.

“Hey Connor," the one in the middle exclaimed, glancing around the area. "we're back at camp half-blood!"

“It looks different Travis." Replied one of the others, could quite possibly have been his twin. "Are you sure it's camp?"

“Well duh, of course it is! Do you know of any Greek architecture used at any other camp? Or one that has a replica of the Big House?"

"You're stating to sound like Annabeth." Said Connor, making a face, "Design this, rebuild that, the supports need better stabilization, blah, blah, blah!"

"I am not! I will never sound like an owl head!"

At this all the campers who could hear their conversation roared with laughter, as they knew about Annabeth and architecture. Annabeth just blushed bright red and scowled.

"Uh, hi. I'm Travis, this is Connor, Katie and Will." Travis said, finally noticing all the young campers laughing, or staring at them.

"But I'm Travis!"said a boy,getting to his feet.

"But I'm Connor!" Said another boy who was standing next to him.

Katie gasped in surprise, "Oh no... Guys, I think we're in the past!"

All Travis said was, "Oh."

Connor finished for him. "Styx!"

"Or," Will said dryly, "we're suffering from hallucinations."

Everyone was still staring in awkward silence, still not sure what to do.

The Hermes boys broke the silence."So...who's ready to fight monsters, raid candy shops, and prank the Aphrodite cabin!" Yelled both future Travis and Connor unitedly.

As  two kids that looked like a younger Will and Katie stood up to meet, and investigate, their future selves, the Hermes cabin all started banging their table enthusiastically.

"Prank, prank, prank, prank!"

But because of ADHD, the Stolls held an unexpected staring contest with the younger versions of themselves, and started copying each other simultaneously. Which gave Chiron enough time to settle the campers down.

"There will be no pranking on the Aphrodite cabin!"

"Aww..."groaned the campers. But the Stolls, of course, weren't paying attention. As they all started yelling words trying to say a different word at least once, and making no sense at all.

"Hermes, jelly beans, unicorn, soap, confetti, pineapple!" then the older Stolls shouted, "Party ponies!"  
The past Connor and Travis just looked confused, " What are party ponies?"

The older Stolls glanced at each other, laughing as they did so. 

"Well, the party ponies are cousins of Chiron, they go to war with paint guns and suction cup arrows, they have parties every night, and they love pulling pranks."

"Sweet!" The younger Stolls also laughed, and had wild grins on their faces. "Do you think you could set up a prank war? They sound pretty cool!"

Chiron sighed.

"Stolls, I ask that you don't even think about prank wars as of the moment. We have a much more serious topic to discuss."

"Fine," The four muttered.

"So, you are the future versions of campers, but why exactly are you here?" Chiron asked.

"Well, we are actually not sure," started Travis, "but we were scouting around-"  
Connor interrupted and said, "Enemy territory we were transported-"  
"Here," finished Travis.

"Enemy territory?" questioned Chiron warily.

"Oh yeah, it's so much fun setting off stink bombs in a monster camp, we've done it billions of times." replied Travis offhandedly.

But before Chiron could ask further, there was another flash, and four boys and four girls stood in the middle of the clearing looking very confused.

"Hey!" said Katie, "you guys look like a younger Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Nico, and-wait what is your name again?"

"Bianca," she replied warily.

"How do you know our names?"asked little Frank.

"Oh, we know the future you." Said future Travis nonchalantly, while making faces at past Connor.

"Um, you know us, but we don't know who you people are," said Leo, fiddling with something that looked like a scrap piece of metal.

"Oh, I'm Katie, this is Travis, Connor, Will and these are the other campers of Camp Half-blood."

"Uh,where are we exactly?" asked Piper.

"Camp Half-blood, duh! What did you think this place was? China?"replied past Connor while making faces at past Travis.

"What's that?"asked Frank.

"It's a camp where demigods go to-"

"No, that!" Said Frank, pointing to a portal that was opening in front of them.

Somehow everyone had missed the flash and the portal which was swirling behind them, and an older looking Clarisse, Grover, Leo, Piper and a girl with dark hair sailed out of the vortex as it closed slowly. 

As they studied their surroundings future Leo remarked, "What happened to the monsters we used to be fighting? and where are we?"

“I was wondering the same thing! And where's Jason and the rest of The Seven?" replied Piper.

“I was sharpening my second electric spear, and the portal broke it in half!" complained Clarisse.

"I was gathering nature spirits," said Grover.

"Where's Artemis?" demanded a girl Annabeth and Luke knew so well.

Before the girl realized it, Annabeth was hugging her and sobbing, and Luke was firing questions at a hundred miles per hour.

"Thalia, Thalia!"

"What's going on?" she demanded. "This better not be a prank, Stolls." she added, menacingly.

“Time Travel is what’s going on, Pincone face! Can’t you see our younger selves?" future Travis and Connor pointed to the boys beside them.

"Then it's not a prank? You got off lucky then Stolls. Next time, I'll gut you," she said threateningly. The two Hermes' kids paled.

"Percy, Grover!"she called, scanning the crowd in front of her. An uncertain twelve year old boy and satyr walked over to Thalia.

“Grover meet future Grover, chosen by Pan, survivor of the Titan war and the head of the council of the cloven elders!" Thalia pointed to the future satyr.

“Thalia, are you in it too?" Older Grover complained.

“Yes I am, goat boy, you're going to have to get used to your full title too, your about as modest as Percy," Thalia replied, and both Grovers blushed furiously. The girl turned to the twelve year old Percy.

“Hey Seaweed Brain, got any quests yet?" 

"Seaweed brain?" asked Percy, confused.

 "Have you been claimed yet?" Thalia asked, a little exasperated, "You're such a Kelp Head, just so you know. Seaweed Brain means you're brain has a highly likely possibility of being made out of seaweed, for your information."

"No, I haven't been claimed, will I in the future?" Percy said, ignoring Thalia’s insults.

"You wouldn't understand your nicknames, then.  I'll wait for your future self to tell you about it, now let me go talk to death breath and his sister." Thalia said, and jogged over to the Di Angelo siblings calling, "How is the Ghost King and his sister doing?"

“Who are you?" ask Bianca, edging a little away from the huntress.

“Only your best future friend!" said Thalia.

"Really?"

“Sure! Now, Death Breath," Thalia exclaimed, turning to the young Nico, "It's been a long time since I last saw you wear green!"

“Why?" asked Nico. "And why are you calling me death breath?"

“Well, Death Breath," Thalia replied, ignoring the second question. "You always wear black in the future."

The conversation between Thalia and the two di Angelo siblings was short, mainly because of the Valdez's invention. Of course, this wasn't the first time it happened, either.

"Look out!" yelled future Leo, "Runaway chariot!"

They were chasing after the contraption, but it was hopeless, and the worst part was, the chariot was heading straight towards twelve year old Piper.

The young girl screamed as the contraption raced toward her, about to hit her head on. Future Piper immediately went into action, she jumped and threw her knife, Ktoptris, chopping a small tree in half, and fell in front of the chariot. It rammed into the tree and swerved toward the lake. A second later both Leos raced past, but the chariot stayed out of reach until it hit the lake crashing into millions of pieces.

 "Well that was a lot of drama for two minutes, remarked the older Leo dryly as the two trouble makers trudged back up the hill, past future Piper as she helped her younger self up.

 "Woah, how did you do that?" asked twelve year old Piper, ignoring the latino elf-like boy, amazed she would ever be able to do something like that.

"I practiced," replied future Piper. "Do you want me to show you?"

But Chiron, like always, had to ruin—or at least stop—their fun. 

"All campers and satyrs, past and future, come to the pavilion now."

"Uh-oh, we better go, Chiron has something to say, we can do it later." said future Piper, and she steered her younger self to the pavilion.

In the dining pavilion,future Grover was trying to tell young Grover about Pan, but one of the old satyrs from the council kept interrupting him and was getting louder by the second.

"Insults, lies, stories!" he bleated, " I will not stand for it!"

"Quiet!" Chiron commanded, and the pavilion came to a complete silence. "I have conversed with some of the campers from the future, and we have determined that there is quite a high likelyhood of more visitors from the future, so everyone get a good night's sleep, if you can, to prepare for their eventful arrival." He turned to the future and transported past campers. "You will all be sleeping in your respective godly parents' cabin."


	2. Peanut Butter! & A Seaweed Brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More people come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Future campers have an F before their name, and past/present campers have a P.

Morning at the dining pavilion was uneventful, if you count future Leo making a table for the future campers and in the process almost blowing everything up uneventful. But close to noon, where most of the action of the day was usually held, was only a little better, for the future demigods, anyway.

F Piper was training the eight past non-campers by the forest, in which none of them but P Piper and Jason liked. Every once and awhile the past campers cast wary looks at the forest. As if the past campers knew it would happen, a Hellhound burst from the trees upon them. As the past campers and demigods ran from it, screaming, the future campers stepped forward protectively. The Hellhound growled, and the future campers raised their weapons, and charged.

"Peanut Butter!!!!" shouted all the ones that knew Tyson, and just screams from the rest of them.

Though no one had noticed with all the chaos, another vortex had opened, revealing future Frank, Reyna, and Chris. They too, upon seeing the Hellhound, charged into the fray, only to see the hound burst into dust. The past campers gathered around, cheering and admiring them while they introduced the new comers to their past selves.

"What are you wimps cheering about? It was just a Hellhound." F Clarrise said, obviously disgusted by the past campers.

Compared to Titans and Giants, a Hellhound was nothing. That just made them cheer louder. F Piper eventually had to use charmspeak to get them to stop. One of the campers, now quiet, asked, "what is that tattoo on those future campers arms?" Pointing to F Reyna and Frank. "Oh, um, it's a fad!" F Piper quickly explained, before anyone else got curious. F Frank was now showing the past Frank how to turn into animals, F Reyna was showing past Reyna how to wield a sword--after all, at the moment the only thing past Reyna knew how to wield was make-up--and F Chris was just chatting with his past self.

"All right everyone, to the dining pavilion now!" Chiron ordered as the conch horn sounded, signaling it was time for lunch.

Everyone filed back, chatting and talking lazily, happy at the moment. Lunch was also mostly uneventful, but F Leo installed a boombox on the future demigods table, and was busy making a recording with the Stolls: it was probably for a prank, but no one knew for sure.

As lunch was about to come to an end, another vortex appeared, and what looked like future Annabeth, a boy with blue eyes and blond hair, and a fourteen year old goth boy fell out.

All the future demigods rushed over. "Annabeth, Jason, Nico! Thank the gods you're here!"

"What's going on?" asked Annabeth, but then answered her own question when she saw the younger campers. "I'm in the past aren't I?" she said as she critically looked them over.

"Yeah, and this is your past self!" Announced F Leo, pointing to a younger version of her, who was standing next to twelve year old Percy, and young Grover.

"Is the future Percy Jackson here yet?" she asked, scanning the crowd.

"No," said Thalia, " Kelp head is the only one not here."

"Why does everyone call me weird nicknames?" Past Percy complained.

"Because you were always called things like that, seaweed brain." Future Annabeth replied, not really listening, obviously busy making some sort of plan with her past self.

"Death Breath!" F Thalia shouted over the noise, running over to F Nico.

"What?" He replied, annoyed as always.

"So you know how you sometimes wear green?"

"I don't!" He said, surprised.

"Yes you do!" Thalia said stubbornly, and dragged him over to his past self and sister where they came to a stop. "Guess what ghost king, meet your past self!"

Past Nico stared at the fourteen year old in front of him, "Is - Is this future me? I look so awesome!"

F Jason laughed as he walked over to the Nicos and Thalia, and remarked, "your past self is just a little ball of sunshine, Nico."

Future Nico glared at him. "Not funny," he said, and shadow traveled away from them.

In the distance, they heard the future Will Solace yell at F Nico. Thalia raced over to the two Annabeths, and listened as she waited for them to notice her standing there.

"This is going to be great, but where should I position him?" asked the past Annabeth. Future Annabeth was about to reply, but finally noticed Thalia. 

"Oh Thals," she said, "I think I know when Percy will show up, and I got a plan."

"You always have a plan, Annabeth." Thalia muttered as F Annabeth whispered in her ear, "But at least this plan is gonna be fun!"

They told the rest of the future campers, but were soon interrupted by Chiron, announcing that it was time for capture the flag. By the time he had gone over all the rules, all the future campers had disappeared.

"All right campers," said Chiron, Remember, "no maiming or killing, or no desserts for a week!"

The conch horn blew loud and clear signaling the start of the game. Campers raced to their sides as fast as possible, while the past Percy Jackson stood guard at the river.

"Cream the punk!" past Clarrise yelled as she and her goons from the Ares cabin sprung out of the bushes. Percy sidestepped the first swing, but the rest had surrounded him quickly. Clarrise jabbed at the twelve-year-old boy, sending jolts of electricity through him. He fell onto the ground and the Ares kids crowded closer to him cutting and stabbing mercilessly.

Unfortunately for them, there was a flash of light, and soon after a vortex, revealing a sixteen or seventeen year old boy, holding a sword, jumping out of the vortex. He took one look at the bullies, and in about two seconds they were astonishingly soaking wet, though none of them knew what had happened. They turned angrily towards the newcomer, brandishing their weapons. The boy slashed at two of them, bashed another, of course on the side of his head, whirled, catching the one sneaking up behind him by surprise, and took out all but Clarrise La Rue in about thirty seconds. Of course, he hadn't even broken a sweat.

Clarrise stared at him with determination, fear, and hate in her eyes. She could tell he was good, but she had a boy to get revenge on, and a totally humiliating experience that she wanted to vent in the fight. Plus, she had an electric spear, that gave her an advantage...or maybe not. He had turned to face her, and while she had thought about the odds of winning, he had taken the liberty to slice her spear in half. In the next second he had his sword at her throat.

"Clarrise," he said, "When will you ever learn? Bullying is not a good idea."

How had he learned her name? She had never seen him before, though somehow, he looked familiar.

She didn't find time to think about this though, as the boy suddenly whirled, with his sword pointing upward, impaling a hellhound as it leaped for him, turning into dust as an arrow sailed through the air, almost getting the hound before the boy. Out of the bushes came all the past campers, as the future campers dropped from trees and other hiding places. Then both Annabeths each took off an invisibility cap, as the older one said,

"Hello Seaweed Brain."


	3. The Amazing Percy & Yay! A Prophecy -_-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring plans are made. Luke is redeemed. I suddenly become a much better writer.

**-PERCY-**

 

"Annabeth!" I ranted, "Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere! I thought queen dirt face had taken you!"

"Seaweed brain, I would never be stupid enough to let Gaea get me, I was obviously taken to the past." she replied, calm as ever.

"Obviously? obviously?  Give me a break, you don't get transported to the past everyday, I mean come on, the usual is running into a deadly monster and almost dying, then getting a new great prophecy to fufill! Of course I would think you're either dead or being tortured, what else?" I finished my outburst, took a deep breath, and started to count to ten.

Clarrise (surprisingly) interrupted, "Hey fish face, we don't have time for your tantrums, owl head here was and is stuck in the past, and so are you. You also have some explaining to do about beating my past self up, punk."

I finally took in my surroundings, and realized, for the first time, I really was in the past. Luke stood in the back, gaping at me, Lee and Michael were also there, and Silena and Beckendorf stood to one side. I looked behind me and saw a younger version of clarrise and myself  staring at, well, me.

"Okay...so can anyone tell me what we're doing here?" I asked the future demigods. They shrugged or shook their heads, well except Annabeth, she just stood there thinking.

"Well," she said slowly, "I'm going to assume that we were sent to the past to help with the upcoming war."

Immediately noise broke out from the crowd of past campers.

"What war?"

"No way!"

"Who, what, when?"

"Who will still be alive?"

"Will we win?"

"Campers!" Chiron bellowed, "settle down! I'm sure the future campers will explain."

Everyone turned to the us expectantly.

"Not right now," I said, "First I need to find out who exactly is here from the future, and then we need to consult the oracle."

A lot of the young campers shivered, they knew about the mummy in the attic, supposedly the oracle.

I started to laugh, "Not that oracle, the future oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

All the other future veterans from the titan war started to laugh too, and the seven, of who I had earlier explained what the oracle used to look like. And once again, the younger campers were still confused. As they thought about the creepy oracle, they were probably wondering how that could be funny. And surprisingly, an oracle came through a portal, but not the one they were imagining. All they saw was a redheaded teenage girl in paint splattered clothing. In other words, it was just Rachel.

"Uh, hi Percy, Annabeth, Grover, The rest of the seven, Stolls, Katie, Will, Nico and-oh, hey Reyna," She said, looking in the future demigod's direction.

"Sup Rachel, we need a prophecy or explanation of what we're supposed to do here. " I offhandedly remarked, and Chiron got a very thoughtful look on his face as he observed the newcomer.

"Has Hades lifted the curse of the Oracle?" asked, interested.

"Oh yeah, he did, and Rachel, before you say anything, we're currently in the past."

She closed her mouth, only for her eyes to glow green and wispy green smoke curl out of her mouth, and another prophecy, (like magic! Or maybe a vending machine...) like we wanted, came.

_"Future and past work together,_

_with future campers, to remember,_

_the tide to be turned and hearts strung,_

_to make the war a forgotten one,_

_but others confronted,_

_and some to lie,_

_other's roles are switched,_

_a battle to live or a battle to die."_

"Well, there's our prophecy! Thinking of prophecies, I seem to remember it's about time my past self went to go get Zues' lightning bolt!" I said, then turned to the two Annabeths, and my past self. "alright now here's the plan..."

****

"So, past me, and you are going to go on a quest to get Zues' lightning bolt and Hades helm of Darkness, okay?" I told past Annabeth and myself, hoping I wasn't missing any small details.

"Um, okay, but I still have to get claimed before I go on a quest."

"Oh."

Annabeth shook her head and smiled, while I sat there thinking about my claiming, around five years ago.

"Take a guess, any guess." I said and grinned as Annabeth face palmed.

"Seaweed brain, you know your past self is not going to know who his father is by guessing randomly."

I shrugged. "Give him a chance, now who do you think your dad really is?" I asked, waiting intently.

"Well, I really like the sea, and my nickname is apparently seaweed brain, so I'm going to go with Poseidon."

Future Annnabeth gaped at him. "You got it on the first try."

"Got what on my first try?" Past me asked, oblivious to what my girlfriend meant. Sweatdrops all around.

"Look, dad is Poseidon, and riptide is going to be your sword, got it?"

Past me nodded slowly, and I breathed a sigh of relief. I was glad I knew at least a little bit.

"So, can Annabeth, Thalia, and I have a little chat with Luke?" I asked, rubbing my hands together.

Luke, who was mingling in the crowd of demigods, tried to get away, but Thalia had him by the arm. The three of us led Luke to the big house where we all got comfortable at the Ping-Pong table, or meeting room.

"Luke," I said, suddenly very serious. "We are here to talk about your future, and how to prevent those events."

"Why? What happens to me in the future?" Luke asked, a little nervous, but curious.

I sighed. "Annabeth, can you please explain everything to him? It—It might be better if you do it."

I listened to Annabeth talk to Luke, and took in the surroundings.  _Home sweet camp,_  I thought to myself grimly, it had been an entire year since I had been back here. The big house looked almost exactly the same, except the fact that there was a lot less knife and sword marks on the Ping-Pong table, particularly where Clarrise usually sat during a council meeting. I suddenly realized that Annabeth had stopped speaking, and Luke was staring at the ground, hard. I gave Annabeth a questioning look, but she mouthed,  _I'll tell you later._  And an uncomfortable silence settled over the four of us.

Luke finally looked up and asked, "What do I do, if I've already joined the 'bad side?'"


	4. Changing the Future & Blue Cookies (Everybody's obsessed)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody is fanatically obsessed with blue cookies for absolutely no reason at all.  
> And my first attempt at writing a scene in a play is featured here for even less reason than the obsession over blue cookies.
> 
> Luke gets some therapy no jutsu.
> 
> Featuring: Sally is a badass.
> 
> And extremely OOC gods and goddesses.

We all exchanged wary glances.

"First step to doing want you really want," started Annabeth, "is, do YOU want to change sides again?"

Luke stared at the ground.

"Well, the gods just don't care, the entire civilization of demigods and greek mythology need better rulers than _those_  gods," he said, with venom in his voice.

"Luke, exactly WHAT do you think the titans will do once they overthrow the gods?"

Luke blanched at that.

"I...don't know," he mumbled, "but he said that we wouldn't be scorned or ignored anymore, and that we'd finally get the power and recognition we deserved, and we will never be pawns again!"

Annabeth shook her head slowly, amazed at how Kronos had tricked Hermes' son so well.

"Luke, do you know  _why_  Kronos was called the crooked one? And do you know, if you serve him, you are just being a pawn for him instead of the gods? And do you realize that once Kronos gets Olympus he won't even give you a second glance, and that he will torture mortals, demigods and immortals alike? Think about it Luke."

There was a deafening silence for what seemed like hours, boring me out of my mind. Luke sat there, looking at his hands, not moving at all. I shifted in my seat. Thalia drummed her fingers on the Ping-Pong table, and Annabeth was staring at Luke intently. Finally, he looked up from his still position.

"Will the gods ever change? They are unfair, greedy, and selfish! They don't care about anyone but themselves!"

It was my turn to speak up.

"Luke," I said slowly, "the gods can be careless, and sometimes selfish, but they're not perfect. It's also very hard for them to change. Hermes told me that himself. Do you know why your father did what he did?"

Luke had tensed when I talked about Hermes, now he relaxed, a little bit.

"He was ashamed and angry to have me as a son,"He replied, sadly, but confidently.

"Wrong Luke, he told me why. It was because he knew what would happen to you in the future, and he couldn't do anything, anything to stop your heroic and terrible fate. He said this to me right after you died. He said he hated the ancient laws, and that he wanted to help you, but he couldn't due to those unfair laws."

That was probably the most serious thing I had ever said in my seaweed brain type life. And it definitely had an effect.

He gaped, opening and closing his mouth, not able to say anything. Finally, he came up with an answer.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Thalia groaned in frustration,

"Stop being so stubborn!"

I wanted to say that she was kind of talking about herself, but right now was not a good time.

"I'll show you the future Hermes, then, and you'll see his expression when he finds out he's in the past and will get to see you again.” I grinned, knowing exactly what I was going to do. "Come on, we have some Fates to talk to."  

I had decided to message the future Fates through food sacrificial means. Let's just say we used the pavilion's burner for it. I wrote a message, and threw it into the fire, muttering, "To the future Fates."

I wasn't sure it would work, but about five seconds later a bunch of gods were standing in front of us. They were in a huge fight over how they were going to reward the demigods after the war was over in the future, which was kind of pointless, as we weren’t sure who would actually live past the final battle. But who was I to talk anyway? I motioned for Luke to listen to the conversation and for everyone else to stay quiet.

 

_**My Child is Better Than Yours: A Really Bad Greek Comedy** _

**By the Olympians**

**Performed** **by the Olympians**

**Scene 1 of 1**

**Zeus:** I say we give them immortality, especially my children! We should make them gods!

 **Hades:** _Your_ children?! _My_ daughter is one of the seven, and Nico is practically killing himself shadow traveling that useless giant statue of Athena's across the world! I say at least both my children get immortality and/or godhood!

 **Athena:** It’s not useless! It’s a very important artifact that will help bring peace!...Once that dam Roman gets it to Camp, anyway...

 **Poseidon:** Who cares about that? My sonshould get godhood and a throne on the Olympus council!...Well, if he accepts it anyway.

**_*Luke stares at Percy in amazement*_ **

**Athena:**  My daughter should too! She and Perseus fell into Tartarus! And then came out of it alive! I think that deserves a great reward!

**_*Luke now gaping at Percy, Percy shrugs.*_ **

**Hades:** My son was dragged into Tartarus too!

 **Ares:**  Who cares? My daughter Clarrise and my son Frank deserve immortality too, Father! He’s one of the seven!...Or was it eight?

 **Aphrodite:**  What about my daughter? She should be a goddess! Ooh, she should be the goddess of make-up!

 **Hermes:** Really Aphrodite? What about my sons, Zeus, they should get immortality, they worked hard in both wars, and didn't even stop to raid candy stores!

 **Demeter:**  So should my Katie! She actually EATS cereal!

 **Apollo:**  Will needs immortality! I don't want another one of my sons dying! (Plus, he was the best medic ever!)

 **Artemis:**  You had too many sons to begin with Apollo! And Thalia should be a goddess, Father, she is doing very well as my second-in-command!

 **Zeus:**  Silence!

 **Poseidon and Hades: _*mutters*_** Drama Queen!

**_*snickers*_ **

**Zeus:**...Wait, why are we in camp half-blood? And weren’t there more cabins?

 **Everyone else:**  You just noticed that?

 **Zeus:**  Umm...

**_*Everyone face-palms*_ **

 

**_THE END_ **

 

"So," I stepped out from where Luke and I had been hiding, "Guess what? You guys are now in the past, along with other future campers!"

I grinned, watching their expressions.

"What time period?" asked Athena, suspicious as to if the demigods and Fates decided to team up and prank the gods. It would be nice if we did.

"Well, it's about five years into the past," I said casually, and then pointed to the past and future campers.

"Those are the past demigods, and those are the ones from the future."

"Where is Annabeth?" Athena asked suddenly, scanning the crowd in the same way Annabeth did when she had first arrived.

"Both of them," she added.

Two Annabeth Chases stepped up, one younger than the other.

"Hmm, I see you are not lying sea spawn, but if you ever do..." she trailed off warningly.

"You will NOT threaten my son!" Poseidon said, a frown plastered on his face.

"Thanks dad, now, you guys are here to spend a few days with your children, especially since the ancient laws have been changed, AND because some of the demigods die in the future."

Apollo looked up. "You mean to tell me that we are far back enough that no one's died yet!" he said excitedly, "And all my children are here?"

"Well, all the ones that came to camp before the titan war, yes," I replied, grinning.

"Is Luke here? Please tell me Luke is here!" pleaded Hermes, glancing around the camp.

"Of course Luke is here Lord Hermes. In fact, he's right next to me." I pulled Luke out from the place behind the column, where he had been hiding. Luke cowered behind me, but to no avail.

(YES, I know what I know what avail means, I hang around Annabeth all the time, what do you expect?)

Anyways, Hermes practically ran to Luke, and hugged him. "Thank the fates, Luke! I can't believe I actually get to see you again!"

It was Aphrodite's turn now. "Oh Silena darling, where are you? I want you to meet Piper, I am absolutely positive you'll be BFF's in no time!"

"Mom!" they both complained at once, and Aphrodite giggled.

"See?"

Silena and Piper eyed each other, and seemed to approve of what they saw in their half-sister.

"Beckendorf!"

"Lee and Michael!"

"Pollux and Castor!"

"Katie, where are you?"

"Hello my son! Well, my past son."

I grinned even wider as the gods were reunited with their children. Then I remembered something important, the minor gods and goddesses children. But somehow, the Fates read my mind, and the minor immortals started to appear too.

"You are going to help a lot of demigods, you know."

I turned to see Piper and Silena smiling at me.

"Well, the Fates agreed with me, that we should prevent a whole lot of unneeded deaths and betrayals," I shrugged, "They ended up not being as terrible as I thought, they are actually quite nice, they just have a hard time with their job, deciding every one's fate. There are millions of people, you see, in the entire world, so some one has to take bad luck, it's just the way of life."

"You mean you're friends with the Fates?" Piper asked, wide-eyed.

"Well of course, they are extremely lonely you know, I mean, wouldn't you be if everyone knew you could make them die or fade with a snip of your scissors and avoided you?"

Silena, nodded understandingly.

"But because I already have the most bad luck in the world, I don't mind much if they had the power to kill me or not. I just have to be careful not to insult them and we're all good."

"Wow Perce, only you could ever befriend the Fates and be casual about it!" exclaimed Piper, shaking her head in wonder.

"Well, it takes talent, that only the great Persassy Jackson has!" I said, striking a pose. Piper laughed and shook her head again, before leaving with Silena to commiserate together over their mother.

I turned to Poseidon and my past self, and grinned. "Who wants blue cookies?"

"ME!" shouted all the future demigods, and past me.

"ME!" shouted a lot of the future gods including, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Ares, Zues, and Aphrodite.

"Sure!" exclaimed all the future goddess's and gods that were too mature to scream, including, Hera, Hestia, Artemis, Hephaestus, Dionysus, andDemeter, who added, "As long as they are oatmeal cookies!" and Athena, who tried to look like she didn't care, but kept glancing over hopefully to see if I had any. (Don't tell her I noticed!)

The rest of the crowd, meaning the past demigods, just stood their in confusion wondering what was so great about blue cookies, particularly my MOM's blue cookies. I ran over to the brazier to message the future fates again, tossing another piece of paper into the fire.

I waited for a few minutes, while everyone looked at me in confusion and hopefulness, probably for the cookies. Another flash, and a younger version of my mom was standing inside the barrier, with an amazed and confused expression on her face.

"Percy, what happened?" she asked, facing towards the younger me.

I waited for a few more seconds, and a portal opened to reveal my mom from the future, or my time. She smiled when she saw me, and looked a little surprised when she saw the younger me, and younger her. It was funny to see how they met, with the older Sally looking like she expected this to happen at some time in her life. Which, knowing my mom, she probably was.

"Hello, I'm the future Sally Jackson."

"Really? Can you tell me if Percy has a good life?"

"I think that is for him to tell you, but honestly I wonder if we weren't just teleported here to make blue cookies," she smiled and remarked as she heard Leo's stomach growl.

Past me, Poseidon, the rest of the gods and future demigods nodded furiously.

"Well then, we'd better get back to the apartment!" exclaimed my mom, with a certain gleam in her eye.

"What about Gabe?" asked my past mom, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll handle it just fine, if you want you can watch what happens through a one way Iris message," she added, and asked one of the daughters of Iris to make an Iris Message for her. 

Thalia had a funny look on her face.

"Do you mean your old stepdad that you turned into a statue, that you nicknamed smelly Gabe?"

I nodded seriously and she grinned happily.

"I can't wait to see this!"

"Wait, I thought your stepdad was that Blowfish guy..." started Poseidon, the other future demigods nodding, besides Annabeth.

"No, it's Blofis by the way dad, and this is before my mom met Paul."

"Blowfish?" asked past me, barely keeping up with the conversation.

"Uh, Blofis is my awesome stepdad in the future, and he is definitely a good substitute for dad," I added quickly, as the other future demigods nodded, remembering Paul.

"Yeah, do you remember that time when he had just learned that you were a demigod and when they came to help in the battle of Manhatten, he got a sword from somewhere and fought a dracaena, then vaporized it! And he wasn't even a clear sighted mortal!"

Thanks for your praise for my stepdad, Clarrise, I'm surprised, hearing it come from you."

I chuckled as it dawned on the future daughter of Ares what she had actually said.

"My new stepdad can use a sword? Awesome!"

Past me started dancing around.

"Shh, guys look at the Iris message! Your moms are finally at the apartment!"

Everyone gazed at the Iris message, intent on seeing what would happen to the infamous smelly Gabe. My mom and past mom slowly crept up the stairs, the future Sally in front. She opened the door carefully, pressing a finger to her lips, signaling the Iris message. I cringed as they walked into the extremely dirty and smelly apartment, while everyone else gagged. Gabe suddenly lumbered out of the kitchen, looking as much like a walrus as ever.

"Hey Sally, you back from your trip? Where's that little trouble maker? He's gonna be in trouble if he ran off again! Where is he?"

Everyone glanced at both of us, unfortunately, with pity.

"Oh, He didn't come back with us. he decided that living in the streets were better than living with you, and I must say, I agree."

Future Sally smiled sweetly as Gabe did a double take.

"What did you just say?" He bellowed, not comprehending too well, that the poor sweet lady he disrespected was actually insulting him. The people around the Iris message snickered.

"I should probably have exaggerated it more, since apparently you're too dumb to understand such a small insult!"

My mother smiled again, knowing how that was going to get to him.

"I'll say it again: it's much better to sleep and eat on the streets than live with a smelly, drunk, rat like you!"

"If the streets are so much better than me, than GET OUT!" he roared, but my mom knew what she was doing.

He pulled back his hands to hit her, when she pulled out a large metal bat that she had been hiding behind her back, and slammed it onto his head. He was so big and fat that he fell over from the stunning blow, landing on a pile of his own dirty socks. The younger Sally looked on in amazement, and so did Ares and the rest of the gods. Poseidon beamed with pride.

"Wh-why you-" He growled, as he struggled to stand again.

"As I said, it is better to live on the streets than with you, and everyone else I'm sure would agree with me," she stated calmly, waving at the screen.

"And so, as of right now, we are officially divorced and you are officially never allowed in the house again!" she stated, throwing a bunch of Gabe's dirty laundry into a stray ratty suitcase.

She laid the suitcase on top of his stomach, which was huge, and pushed the angry, smelly, walrus like figure out into the hallway, sliding him on the floor. When he was finally laying on the floor in the hall, she went back into the apartment, threatened all his poker friends with the bat, making them leave at once, and then dumping the poker cards and chips onto the figure laying outside the apartment, finally slamming the door in his face.

"Alright everyone!" she exclaimed brightly to the cheering gods, goddess's, demigods, and smiling past Sally.

"If some of you will just come on over and help clean up this pig pen, we'll start making cookies right away! And afterwards I'm sure my past self will go back to Hades' realm for a little while and wait for my little Percy to retrieve Zues' lightning bolt from past Ares', and get Hades' Realm of Darkness while he's at it! So, that's the plan! Again, if a few of you could come help, that'd be great!"

She swiped through the Iris message.


	5. The Lightning Thief & A Questing We Will Go...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy & double the co. decide to go on an adventure.

I stood on the beach, thinking about how we were changing the past. Past me might actually have a better life, and Luke, Beckendorf, Silena, Michael, and all the others might not die. Maybe, just maybe, the future gods could council the past ones...and the minor gods would finally have respect. It was too much to take in, and maybe not everything would work out the way it was supposed to, maybe the world would fall because of what we did.

I set my jaw. I was  _not_  going to let those thoughts bring me down, there was no way. Then I remembered past Zues master bolt was still missing, and Hades' helm of darkness. Past me still needed to go retrieve them. Then an idea hit me, and you have to admit, it was pretty good, considering what my ideas usually are. I would need to talk to Chiron, both Annabeths, and Grovers, and past me, but I knew they would at least accept it, or go for it, I just needed to find them.

 

"I asked to talk to you guys for a reason—" I started, looking around the group. "I think that all of our future selves, along with our past selves, should go get the helm and master bolt."

"But will give away too many important things, Percy, we can't just skip all the things that go on in our quest, or are supposed to go on.," my Wise Girl said, shaking her head.

"I know, that's why I was thinking, if we go with them, we can give them small tips or pointers on the quest, to make it a little easier, but we already know that we can defeat and escape all the things that happened to us, so we just have to lead them in the right direction." I explained quickly.

"Hmm, I don't see anything wrong with that, so I guess we should all get on the quest as soon as possible, but first, they need to get the prophecy." She pointed to our past selves. Younger Annabeth was nodding to herself, both Grovers were chewing on cans, and past me looked plain out confused.

"All right, past Percy, or me, go up to the attic to the Oracle, and try not to freak out too badly," I ordered my past self up the stairs. I came back to the pool table and plopped onto my seat.

"Are you sure this is a good idea? You might want to reconsider your choice..." Chiron said slowly.

"I think it's a good idea, amazingly so for seaweed brain here," Annabeth replied, shrugging.

"Thanks Wise Girl." I grinned.

"Don't get your hopes up," she replied, rolling her eyes,

"This is probably the only time you will ever have an actually good plan."

"Maybe it's from hanging around my beautiful girlfriend."

Annabeth kissed me and then went back to planning our quest. Younger Annabeth looked ready to hurl. Realization dawned on me. Oops, we forgot to tell them we were dating in the future. I smiled again and whispered something in my girlfriends ear. She blushed, then slapped me.

"Ow, come on, why is it that Annabeth loves hitting people?" I groaned.

"That just might be your fault," she replied, and then slapped me again.

"This is what you get for dating the daughter of a wisdom and war goddess," I muttered, loud enough that both Annabeths and Chiron could hear.

"Hey Grover from my time, to lighten up the mood, why don't you retell your stay with the Cyclopes and your plans to get married!" I suggested, as Grover turned a deep shade of red.

"What?" bleated past Grover, confusion and panic written all over his face. I didn't have time to reply, as past me had come down from the attic, extremely pale. I studied him with sympathy.

"I know little bro, the mummy is probably the creepiest thing alive, besides maybe dreaming about blue cookies with the voice of Kronos trying to eat you."

Annabeth stared at me weirdly.

I held my hands up defensively. "Okay, what stupid thing did I say this time Wise Girl?"

"Exactly  _who_  dreams about talking blue cookies that want to eat you?"

"Me I guess..."

"If I didn't love you, I swear I'd have slapped you by now."

I glanced back at her warily. "Didn't you just do that earlier?"

"You're right, I did, which is why I'm not slapping you now."

"Wonderful! Now, what was the prophecy again? I forgot since I've heard too many by now," I said cheerfully.

Annabeth face palmed.

"Um, she...she said I would go west and face a god who has turned. I would retrieve what was stolen and see it safely returned." Past me stopped.

I clicked my tongue in annoyance. "You forgot a part, I know a friend betrays you, but at least we know now it isn't Luke."

He stared at me.

"Did you forget I'm your future self? Of course I knew that part!"

"You...literally just said you forgot it..." He muttered.

I cheerfully ignored him.

"Okay...so, you guys are the future us? Do you know where we'll go?" Annabeth looked guarded.

"Well, Hades may or may not be the god who has turned -"

I grinned inwardly at that.

"- And the underworld is in the west, the main entrance is DOA recording studios, so we'll go that way -"

"Main entrance?" Past Annabeth asked. Her future self sighed and explained.

"Yes, we have to go that way, because that is part of what we did going on the quest, and there are a lot of things we need along the way."

"Oh."

Past Grover was trembling while future Grover was trying to calm him down.

"When do we leave?" asked past me.

Annabeth once again, replied. "This afternoon, we'll be boarding the nearest terminal heading west."

"We better get packing."

"See you."

"See you."

The future ones of the three of us stayed behind.

I sighed. "It's hard knowing so much that you can't tell."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Younger me wants to know EVERYTHING. Almost like you, Annabeth,” Grover replied.

"Very funny,” Annabeth muttered, not really listening.

"Well, it's back to the old trio days isn't it? I just wonder when we'll finally get back to our time."

Grover and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I don't think our adventures will ever end."

"Me either."

We trudged up to the bus station, materials in backpacks slung over our shoulders. Past Grover was nervously chewing on half a soda can, and future Grover was eating the other half. Past wise-girl was almost jumping up and down in excitement, and past me was fidgeting every few seconds.

F Annabeth and I had already gone over exactly how much we would interfere in the quest. Maybe pull a few strings and avoid certain places, and others getting involved, and the rest of the time letting our past selves go through everything, as to be ready for what was to come in their future.

I sighed, and climbed into the camp van. I knew we would be getting off eventually, face some Furies and board a Greyhound, and I knew that my past self would face Medusa, but we were going to let them go visit her prepared, unlike...me.

I watched as Past Annabeth, Grover, and me climbed in, me sitting in the back out of the way. The younger trio up front. My girlfriend came in and sat next to me, and then Argus, who was driving, set off for the bus station. I pretended to sleep with F Annabeth next to me, and I heard a conversation involving me and Annabeth that I had a long time ago.

"—Remind me again, why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you."

"Could've fooled me."

"Look...we're just not supposed to get along, okay? Our parents are rivals-"

I kept listening until past me said, "Now, if she invented pizza— _that_  I could understand."

"I said, forget it!"

I started to laugh. The past campers (and Argus) looked back at me in confusion.

"Now I get it when you said we were so oblivious, Grover!"

 Future Annabeth and Grover smiled, while past Grover looked slightly confused, then realization dawned on his face, and he also smiled. Past us were just staring at me, both Grovers, and my girlfriend like we had lost our marbles. Or minds. Past Annabeth hadn't figured it out, yet, so I knew that just because she was the daughter of the know-it-all goddess didn't mean she was a know-it-all in any subject even remotely related to love, as that was Aphrodite's and her kid's jobs.

 

Eventually we were at the bus station, and boarded the Greyhound quickly.

"Um guys.” Past Annabeth pointed to three old ladies that had entered the bus.

"Yeah, the three Furies. They're going to come back here eventually, and I've got a plan."

"Oh no, it's the end of the world! My seaweed brain made a plan!" My girlfriend said, but I could see she was curious.

"So, anyway, they're going to try to come back here once we pass through the Lincoln Tunnel, Past Annabeth, give Past me your invisibility cap, and Future Annabeth give your past self yours. Past me, go up to the front of the bus and when the bus driver's distracted yank the wheel. Keep fighting for it until you press the emergency brake. Then both of you sneak up behind the Furies and attack them. Say this is a fighting lesson. There will be no way you can lose because we'll be there."

"A fighting lesson?" Both Annabeth's raised an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I mean, you're going to need all the practice you can get anyway. Considering what you'll have to go through in the future—quick, put the caps on, the furies are coming down the aisle!"

We tensed, and then past me disappeared, along with the daughter of Athena. The two Grovers and Annabeth, and I waited, each fingering our weapons...or pipes.

"Where is it, where is it?" They surrounded us.

"Look Alecto, we DO NOT have the Helm! For your information, Ares has it!" I snapped at them.

"Lies!" One of them screeched.

Then the entire bus swerved, going every direction.

"Agh!"VThey fell to the ground, trying, but failing, to flap their wings.

Then the emergency break was pressed,  the bus spun in circles, and they really did fly...

 

 

...Into the nearest window. The bus finally stopped with a crash, and the emergency lights came on. Doors opening, everyone filed out of the Greyhound as fast as they could, driver in the lead. I signaled to the past campers to stay quiet, and pulled out a pen. I heard a gasp, and I winked in that direction. My past self had just gotten Riptide, by the looks of it.

"I never liked you, even as a math teacher," I told Ms. Dodds, smirking.

She lunged. I swiped. Dust fell. And that was  _The End_  of Ms. Dodds. Her two sisters weren't happy, at all. They hesitated, seeing how I had killed the first of them so easily, and I took the liberty to signal my past self and Annabeth to attack.

 _"Braccas meas vescimini!"_ Past me shouted, as he lunged at one of the Furies.

I doubled over with laughter, along with F Annabeth, recognizing that I had just shouted, the words, "Eat my pants!" whom I had been teaching Latin ever since I got back from the Roman camp. I stopped for a second. Why had I shouted it in Latin...? Was I...Nah, wasn't possible. There was no way I was both Roman and Greek. That would just be stupid.

Thunder shook the bus, and my eyes widened in realization.

"Get off the bus now!" I shouted, and we all dashed out as fast as we possibly could, me grabbing our bgs along the way, as I remembered the last time we did this, we had forgotten.

Once outside, past Grover shouted, "Our bags!"

Only to have the bus explode into a million tiny pieces from a lightning bolt.

"Don't worry, I got them,” I said, and everyone looked at me gratefully. Then, upon hearing an angry wail come from the direction of the destroyed bus, Annabeth shouted,

"The last Fury is calling for reinforcements, run!"

We plunged into the forest as the rain poured down, the bus in flames behind us.


	6. Medusa's Head & Skydiving and Dogs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More repetitive questing.

Our past selves stood in front of Aunty M's garden gnome emporium, while the ones from the future, namely, me, old G-man and Future Annabeth stood to the side.

"How much should we help our past selves?" Annabeth asked, glancing at the two twelve year-olds and satyr.

"Not too much, just give them a few tips and helpful materials, and they should be fine."

Annabeth nodded. "That sounds good, now, what will they need for 'Aunty Em?'"

"Maybe mirrors, or any type of reflecting devices for that matter, and weapons?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that'll work."

"Woohoo, you actually agreed to what I said!"

"Shut up, seaweed brain."

"Should we go in there with them?" I asked curiously, pushing aside our little banter.

"No, we'll wait out here. If we aren't careful, we could accidentally defeat her before our past selves, and they won't get a chance to practice."

I glanced over at the forest we had just left. "So we should just wait in the trees? In the rain? If you say so Wise Girl."

"No seaweed brain, we'll be waiting behind the gnome emporium just in case anything goes wrong."

"Alright, let's do this." I turned to our younger, and past, selves, which looked like they would make a run for the food inside the emporium any second. "Hey, come here and get your supplies first! Also, past self,  _do not_ , say that you are apart of a circus caravan, we'll definitely help with your cover story."

Future Grover and Annabeth just smiled.

 

 

"Remind me again why I agreed to your plan?" I muttered, Grover and Annabeth crouching next to me. I could hear our younger selves talking loudly, and occasionally laughing. And we, the original three to take this quest, were stuck in the pouring rain with little to no shelter, no really good greasy food, (unlike the stuff our past selves were currently getting) and our weapons in our hands, ready for use at any given time. I felt the back of my shirt cling to me, soaked, and my hair plastered to my forehead. I was extremely short tempered at the moment.

"Because Athena's plans never fail." She looked at me like I should know that.

"Correction, Athena's plans  _almost never_  fail, otherwise we wouldn't be dating. My Wise Girl's plans always never fail." 

She looked away, and I could tell she was blushing. I smirked to myself, I definitely wasn't helping with her fatal flaw at the moment.

Her head snapped back up as we heard Aunty Em's voice come into hearing range. "Now, I want you to smile really big for me, okay? When I-"

We lost the sound once more, though Grover seemed to be able to hear it all, satyr hearing, and all.

Then there was Annabeth screaming, Grover shouting "Maia!" and I knew past me was fighting to not look at Medusa.

"Percy, duck!" That was past Grover.

There was a thwacking sound, and more of Grover shouting, and I knew that he was hitting Medusa in the head. I chuckled slightly. The good old days, just me, Annabeth, and Grover. Life then was pretty good.

More crashing, yelling, hissing, etc. And then there was silence. I jumped up, practically dancing around.

"Yeah, past me has chopped of the head of the legendary Medusa for the second time, let's celebrate!"

The past trio of us was staring at me, with mixed expressions.

"You  _knew_  that was Medusa?" Younger me demanded, with the other past quest members nodding beside him.

"Um, well, yeah, why do you think we gave you mirrors and extra weapons?" I grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So this was a set-up?"

I sighed. "No, we just needed you guys to practice what we did now, so you'll be able to handle things in the future."

Past Annabeth seemed to agree with me by now. "I guess...will you guys keep doing it?"

Her future self answered this time. "We'll avoid some things, and others we'll just prepare and warn you for what will happen."

"Yep, now I'm assuming past me has a certain head to deliver?" Past me just grinned, Past Annabeth and Grover looked confused, while the future ones face-palmed.

 

We were camped on the side of the road, that night. It wasn't in the best of terms, either. F Annabeth and I left the campsite for a few minutes to scout the area, coming back after vaporizing a hellhound of two. Once Annabeth fell asleep, I started my shift as I leaned against the tree. Nothing could be better than this, redoing my past life all over again. I smiled grimly, watching past me sleep. It must be nice, sleeping dreamlessly without the horrors of Tartarus. And without the fear of doing it all over again. I glanced up at the stars, picking out the place Zoe would be in the near future. Than it hit me. I could prevent the deaths! I could make sure this entire war ended before my sixteenth birthday! No one would die...No, someone would, someone always did. But I could still save some one! I resolved that I would save as many as I could, no matter what.

With those thoughts in mind, I turned over and fell asleep.

 

"A poodle? No! I'm not going to say hello to Gladiola twice!" I watched as the hot pink poodle growled at me, just like it did four years ago. Future Annabeth and Grover were smiling behind their hands, trying to hold in laughter. I backed away from the dog, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Still not gonna say it." I said again, but the poodle jumped out of Past Grover's arms, barking in a menacing way.

"Fine," I grumbled, "Hello, Gladiola.  _Happy_?"

The poodle stopped growling and smugly sat down, content with my answer. About this time younger me woke up, soon to be terrorized by the dog, too.

By this time no one tried to stop laughing.

I was still a little grumpy about it by the time we made it to the arch.

"Sure,  _you_  think it's funny—"

"Percy,” Annabeth rolled her eyes, "have we decided whether we will go up the arch or not? Now is not the time to sulk about pink poodles. You know what happened last time we were up there."

"Yeah, we will, I can't wait to jump off the arch again! This time it will be like sky diving!" I said excitedly, as Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Seaweed brain—" She never finished, as we had arrived at the arch.

"All right, let's do this thing!" I whispered, fingering Riptide.

We entered the ground level, letting both Grovers stay behind. Entering the elevator, a lady with her Chimera- sorry,  _Chihuahua_ , and a few mortals followed us in. I tapped my fingers in anticipation, while the monster asked young Annabeth and me about our parents. Finally reaching the top, I casually hung back as far as possible from the elevator, ready for when the monster decided to attack. I hadn't really wanted to fall from the arch originally, but we would need the directions to the pearls we would have to have in order to get to Hades' palace and out again. It didn't help that with all the quests I had forgotten, I had forgot the directions to the pearls. I could recall though, that it was in some studio I forgot the name of...It was DAY or DOA or something.

As the employees announced the tourist site closing, I pulled my past self back, as everyone else(Besides a few mortals and the monsters) filed into the elevator. Giving Annabeth a thumbs up as the door closed, the Chihuahua started to growl even though the owner tried to calm her monster son.

Sighing, she announced that the attack would have to start, as her "pet" was restless. I was already waiting for her, pen in hand.

"Now, now, sonny, no need for that,” she told her dog as he started to grow. Sighing, she said, "Fine, might as well," and also grew giant fangs.

"What the Hades is that?" My past self exclaimed, and the old lady cackled.

“This is my son, the Chimera! You should be honored to die by us, for Zues sent us personally to find you!"

"Yay," I said, butting into their conversation. "I'd kill you but I need you to burn a hole in the building so we can jump through. If not, I'm sure I can chop you in half instead."

My past self stared at me like I had just said hello to another pink poodle. It made sense, as this was a terrible foe at that age, but me, being sixteen and having fought with giants, probably could've taken her down, with me seriously injured and almost dying because of it. I decided not to take that chance.

"To the side!" I yelled, pulling twelve-year-old me out of the way.

The Chimera was now throwing up acid, and the hole was burning through the floor. We backed up to the hole and whispering, I said, "On the count of three, jump backwards."

"Are you crazy? We're gonna die!" Past me whispered back.

"No we won't, I did this when I was your age...Or when I was you,” I reassured.

"One."

The Chimera was stalking towards us.

"Two."

The mother of monsters was taunting us, daring us to jump.

"Three!" I shouted and jumped, aiming for the river, both of us falling to our deaths. (Well, not really.)


	7. What's Going On With Everybody Else & The End of Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Lots and lots of POV changes
> 
> Also: we finally get to see what's going on with everybody else.
> 
> Oh. And also the end of really cringey part 1. That too.

**-ANNABETH-**

 

"Percy you _idiot_!" I screamed, my voice rising a few octaves higher than normal, and Grover bleating nervously behind me.

Percy and his younger self were falling towards the river underneath the arch. My Percy was doing poses and waving as he saw us, while the other had his eyes closed shut and screaming silently.

"Why, oh why did he have to do it  _again_?" I moaned, as my younger self raised an eyebrow, and young Grover gasped in surprise.

"What?!"

I sighed and turned to explain what happened the first time as the two Percys fell into the water.

 

**-PAST PERCY-**

 

I screamed.

Or at least, I thought I did. My other self was next to me, but I only knew because I was clutching his arm with both hands. He was moving, but I couldn't see what he was doing. I popped one eye open to see the water came towards us at breakneck speed.

I screamed some more.

 

**-0-**

 

There was a giant splash, and both Annabeths and Grovers couldn’t help but hold their breaths. A minute passed by. Two. Three. Younger Annabeth started to gnaw on her bottom lip, scanning the surface of the river over and over again.

”Look! There!” Older Annabeth said suddenly, pointing to a head that had just broke the surface of the water. A second later, another head popped up next to the first. The two boys crawled out of the lake and jogged up to the two Annabeths and Grovers.

"Hey," Percy said calmly, like he hadn't just dived hundreds of feet into the water below.

Annabeth socked him in the arm, hard.

"Seaweed brain," she sighed, "Well, come on, the lightning bolt isn't gonna catch itself, will it?"

 

 

The week passed by quickly, and the six successfully avoided staying in the Lotus hotel, got the backpack from Ares, and laughed as past Annabeth and Percy got caught in the " _Ride of Love"_. They encountered a few more monsters, some of which the original trio had not encountered before, and Percy took the opportunity to coach past Percy in the fine art of his water powers and sword fighting. The two sons of Poseidon duelled every night, as did the two Annabeths. Grover taught his past self the art of actually playing pipes well. The day came when they reached the entrance to the Underworld, and both Grovers offered to wait next to the line of beach the future Percy had come out at. Future Annabeth did the same, as there were only three pearls. Two Percys and one Annabeth entered the studio, Percy carrying a bag full of galleons so that Charon would let them in even if they weren't dead.

"Heeeyyy Charon!" F Percy called, sauntering into DOA studio.

A man in a tux looked up at the group of six. He blinked. He blinked again.

"How do you all have an older identical twin?" he asked.

"Fates," Percy said, and tossed the bag of galleons into the air, before catching it again.

"So, I'll give you this," he shook the bag, making the coins rattle. Charon's eyes gleamed, "If you take us across the styx."

Charon looked at him dubiously. "I don't know...You are alive...But..." he muttered, glancing between F Percy and the bag. Making a decision, he grabbed the bag. "Throw in a good word about me and a suggestion for a pay raise to Lord Hades and you've got yourself a deal."

"Done," Future Percy smirked in satisfaction. Following Charon, he glanced back at the others.

"Well, you coming?" F Annabeth laughed and followed, along with the rest of the group, "You're not always such a seaweed brain, I suppose."

"I learned from the best!"

 

**-Back at Camp Half-Blood-**

 

"How 'bout we put the Hades cabin right there? Maybe decorate it with rubies, sapphires, emeralds, diamonds, and gold? Yeah, obsidian too—Oh, hey Hazel, Bianca."

The two Nicos were designing the Hades cabin, while the future god himself watched on with Poseidon, Hera, Zues and Hestia. The other future gods were scattered around camp. In the distance, you could clearly see Hermes showing his children how to navigate winged sneakers, having given each of them a pair (Because, as he had said himself, he was a god and could do what he wanted. Yeah. Bug off Zeus.) Dionysus, was showing Pollux and Castor the fine art of wine-tasting (Bah. Who cared if they were underage? He was spending quality time with his sons, wasn’t he?). Ares and his kids were playing paintball against the Apollo cabin and god.

"Hey Neeks, little Nico," Hazel said, and  Bianca grinned at them, adjusting her hat.

"We decided you would need help designing the cabin—after all, who knows how emo it will look when you two are done with it."

"Emo?!! How could it possibly be emo?!! This guy wants it to look like the Apollo cabin on steroids!" F Nico exclaimed, pointing at his past self, who pouted. "I'm having enough trouble just trying to make sure the walls aren't brightly colored! No, definitely not 'emo'."

The two half sisters snickered. "Okay, okay, laugh at my expense, will you?" F Nico grumbled, not able to stop his lips from twitching himself, and turned to give orders to a skeleton builder.

P Nico grinned and mock-whispered, "The only reason there aren't going to be skulls on the walls is because younger Hazel said they were creepy."

"I heard that you little—" F Nico started to say.

"Aw!" the two sisters teased, "Why won't you do something like that for us?"

"Little Hazel has really good puppy-dog eyes," P Nico informed them. "She also said she'd spend more time in bunker 9 with the Leos and Franks instead of the cabin."

"Brat—"

"Oh, Neeks are you being an overprotective big brother again?" Hazel asked, grinning.

"That's supposed to be my job," added Bianca.

Nico just groaned.

 

**-On Olympus-**

 

P Athena furrowed her eyebrows in thought.

"My powers seem to be split," she informed P Hera.

The two goddesses were closer to each other than they were to the rest of the Olympians, and they were currently in one of the many gardens on Olympus.

"They almost seem to be sustaining two deities of the same power. But I know there is not another god or goddess of knowledge, wisdom, or battle strategy. None of this makes sense!" Athena clenched her fists in a rare show of emotion, showing how frustrated she was with this puzzle.

Hera watched her, just as concerned. "I have also felt what you are describing. Let us go to my husband and see if he knows anything about this."

The two immortal beings disappeared in a flash of light.

 

**-PERCY-**

 

The Underworld was dark. And dreary. And definitely not a place I was thrilled to return to. Past Annabeth and my younger self had been quite fun to train over the course of the mission, and knowing what was going to happen before it did was definitely a bonus. But now we were in front of a giant,  _slobbering_  Cerberus, and I was seriously annoyed. And irritated And disgusted. The two twelve-year-olds accompanying me weren’t helping, either.

"No, seriously, you two, do you have a towel?" I asked.

"No," little twelve-year-old Annabeth laughed, "But it's not like you need it."

I scowled. Though I could will the saliva off of me, it was still absolutely disgusting, it was really hard to do (since saliva wasn’t exactly water) and I still smelled like dog. As future me and my girlfriend had predicted, the dog had wanted someone to play with just as much as the first time around. But apparently, the Cerberus had liked me and my red rubber ball so much he couldn't resist giving me three big doggy kisses.

And now I felt disgusting.

"Alright already, let's just go," I muttered, unable to stop my own grin when I saw my younger self trying to muffle his own laughter.

We passed through the fields of Asphodel, the little demigods watching their surroundings in something akin to horrified awe. As we passed the pit to Tartarus, I couldn’t help but shiver in disgust and fear. Our group slowly made our way up to the looming dark replica of Olympus, with me taking the lead. We passed through the great double doors to the throne room, skeleton guards watching us with their empty sockets. The throne of Hades rose ten feet or more, and the king of the Underworld, just as towering and imposing, sat before the us.

"Percy Jackson," Hades said coldly, eyes narrowing at the twelve-year old-version of me. "Why are you here?”

“Remember what we practiced,” I muttered, and Percy took a deep breath, stepping forward.

"We came to tell you that Ares has your Helm of Darkness."

"And how," Hades asked, "do you know that?"

"Well, he did give me Zeus' lightning bolt—and this backpack—so I theorized that he would have the Helm too," Percy shrugged, "Of course, you don't have to believe me, as I don't have proof, but it sure wouldn't hurt to check."

Hades laughed bitterly, "Of course it would, boy! If I accuse Ares of anything he will try to unite the other gods against me so that he can get that war he's always going on about. No, I will not risk a war unless you can give me proof that he has my Helm of Darkness."

"Fine! I'll do that then!" Younger Percy said defiantly.

"You really just expect me to let you all leave because you say that Ares has my Helm? And why, since you have brought my brother's most powerful weapon to me, should I not take the lightning bolt?"

"Uh, 'cause you're a nice guy?" Past Percy asked meekly.

Hades snorted, "Yes, and Zeus is humble. Flattery will get you nowhere."

Hades looked towards the doors, as if to summon the skeleton guards. My younger self wasted no time.

"Hey, it was worth a shot. On that note, we'll be back soon with your Helm!"

Three bubbles appeared around each of us. 

As we floated up to the ceiling, Percy yelled, "When I give you back your Helm, you can thank me by giving back my mother! And don't forget that Charon would like a pay raise!"

We continued floating upwards, leaving Hades screaming in rage behind us.

 

"Well, that was fun,” I said cheerfully as we clambered up the sandy shore. "It certainly went better than last time!"

Past Annabeth was still recovering her breath, but my past self grinned.

Future Annabeth and the two Grovers were walking up the beach to meet us, both Grovers cheering and future Annabeth smiling. "Went well, seaweed brain?"

"'Course, did you think any less of me?" I puffed up in mock indignation. Future Annabeth laughed, before stiffening, along with the rest of the group. The wave of anger made it clear who had appeared.

"Huh, so you brats escaped." Ares stood in front of us, a motorcycle parked next to him.

"Give us the Helm of Darkness!" Twelve-year-old Percy demanded.

Ares raised an eyebrow. "Do you really think I'm just going to give it to you? No, that's not how it works, you arrogant brat."

"This reminds me of the conversation we literally just had with Hades," I groaned.

Past Annabeth nodded in agreement.

I whispered into little Percy’s ear. "Challenge him to a duel."

Younger Percy nodded once and crossed his arms. "How about I fight you, and if I draw blood, you give me the stupid crown, and if you beat me, I'll head on back to Olympus and not tell them you stole the lightning bolt."

"And how do I know you aren't going to go back on your word, sea spawn?"

"I'll swear it on the Styx...As long as you do the same."

"Alright. I swear on the Styx, brat," Ares replied. "What weapons? What kind of duel?"

"Swords," Past Percy replied, uncapping riptide.

Ares grinned. "This'll be a breeze."

And so the duel commenced. After awhile of Ares getting his butt kicked due to stupidly fighting a son of Poseidon next to the ocean (And one that had been trained well by future Percy) The spectators—namely myself, the Annabeths, and the two Grovers got bored and went to buy some ice cream at one of those stands you always see by the beach. Past Percy, probably annoyed at being left behind, quickly attacked Ares by using the water to propel him over the war god and stabbed him in the foot.

Ares, of course, was furious, and cursed my past self, but left behind the Helm of Darkness and disappeared in a flash of light. Past Percy gave Hades back his stupid shadow crown, Hades gave back p Percy's mother, and I got to drop hints about splitting powers and something going on at camp as past Hades continued to glance between me and my younger self in confusion.

Leaving behind a suspicious Hades, I gave an Iris message to future Nico, asking him to come and pick us up and take us back to camp. The next morning, p Percy went to Olympus to drop off the lightning bolt. He omitted all information about time-travelling gods and demigods, and casually mentioned the odd dreams about a pit and a dark voice that he'd been having.

I couldn’t help but think everything was going just a little too well...

 

(And in the dead of night, an unassuming figure crept away to report to the titan called Kronos...

And so the Lightning Thief was over, with the quest for the Sea of Monsters soon to approach. The past gods were still none the wiser, but suspiciouns were beginning to take root...)


End file.
